


Silver Linings

by Fireflower34



Series: Paris as told by its People [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Maybe multichapter?, POV Outsider, Random & Short, and hawkmoth, but i like it, really they're just side characters, really this is just a thought, so here it is, thinking bout paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: An ordinary girl contemplates Paris, it's situation, and HawkmothorMaybe the supervillian did something good after all
Series: Paris as told by its People [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611358
Kudos: 24





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm alive!  
> barely  
> This just randomly popped into my head one night and I had to write it before I forgot  
> so here's an oc i made in 30 seconds and a oneshot i didn't edit  
> :')  
> Honestly Miraculous Ladybug is my new obssesion  
> I might write more so imma make this a series  
> But no promises  
> Enjoy!

Paris’ situation was strange, to say the least.  
Mia remarks internally, humming softly to herself as she slices a sandwich, brown hair tied loosely in a ponytail.  
Obviously, Hawkmoth’s influence was a bad one. Turning normal people into supervillains just because they had a bad day wasn’t something Mia approved of.  
Emotional manipulation much?  
She swung a bag over her shoulder and pushed the door open, calling a goodbye to her parents behind her.  
Mia’d never been akumatized herself, but she’d seen plenty of akumatized people. Heck, she attended the #1 most akuma attacked school in Paris.  
She’s seen the glowing purple frame around their eyes, a cruel smirk, an eagerly snarled ‘yes’.  
So the process of akumatization is clear to her.  
You feel down, Hawkmoth notices, and offers you powers to get revenge in exchange for the superheroes’ miraculous.  
Bad right?  
Mia checks her watch and yelps in alarm, breaking into a sprint.  
She waves to the ice cream man as she dashes by, blowing strands of hair out of bright amber eyes.  
Another person who was akumatized.  
Seriously she wishes that Hawkmoth would stop hiding behind innocent people and just confront the superheroes himself.  
The aftermath of akumatization isn’t great either.  
The victims can remember anything, and they’re left with a whole mess that they caused but didn’t cause, and thank goodness for Miraculous Ladybug or the courts would have a field day with these cases.  
Mostly they’re just confused.  
(Though Chat does a good job comforting them)  
Mia skids to a stop just in front of the entrance to her school, and tries to catch her breath.  
Ten minutes early huh? Maybe she’ll make track after all.  
She sits down and pulls a book out of her bag, opening to a random page and setting it on her lap.  
A few students are milling around, she takes note of a few she recognizes.  
Mylene, Ivan, Alix, Kim  
Nothing special at first glance  
Just ordinary students  
Like her  
Mia’s sure that there’s more to them than what meets the eye (there always is), but her mental list isn’t of potential friends (though she supposed that it could be), but of akuma victims.  
The very teenagers in front of her were the ones that’d terrorized Paris for a day, only to be taken down by the city’s crime-fighting duo.  
It’s almost funny, Mia thinks, that ordinary citizens who you would never think to glance at twice on the sidewalk could be the very ones to destroy your house the next day, or freeze you in ice, or trap you in a bubble.  
A little thing, like a harsh remark, a snide comment, a disregard of opinion, could have you targeted by an akuma mere hours later.  
The powers given are connected to the situation that prompted the akumatization  
They’re all very different. Created for very different reasons (besides stealing the miraculous)  
The only thing they all have in common (that you would know of) is that something provoked them enough to give Hawkmoth an opening. But of course, he doesn’t choose just anyone. Supervillains had to play it smart.  
Three minutes  
She adjusts her wire-rimmed glasses, glancing around.  
Most students are already here, crowding around the entrance, or playing catch in the courtyard, or standing to the side chatting.  
(The very girl she’s looking at right now could be the biggest threat to Paris tomorrow)  
Mia had noticed quickly that the more intense the emotions, the more powerful the akuma, so Hawkmoth chooses the heartbroken teenager over the child who dropped their ice cream.  
Paris catches on as well.  
The bell rings  
Students rush around and trip over Mia on their way towards the doors, and the girl quickly pulls her book away from the pounding feet.  
She stuffs it into her bag and joins the horde of kids slowly funneling into the small entrance.  
The hallways are packed, Mia shoves her way past a group of boys and skirts around a bratty blond-haired girl and her redheaded friend. Carefully avoiding the paper ball thrown at her head and smiling softly at a blue-black hair pig-tailed girl ranting about what seems to be her crush.  
She waves back at the blond boy and his friend with headphones and flashes a grin at the brown-haired girl with the phone standing by Pigtails.  
Sliding into her seat, she exhales finally, free of the stuffy hallways and crazy people.  
Now what was she thinking about?  
Right  
Paris was quick to notice the connection  
Bad emotions=Akuma  
So the obvious solution?  
Don’t feel negative emotions  
Impossible  
Mia knows this, knows that no one can be happy 100% of the time  
But they can try  
The teacher walks in and the class settles down as she takes attendance.  
Everyone knows that feeling down can put you and others in danger  
No one wants that  
So being the wonderful city it is, Paris starts encouraging its people to be kind to others, and with the cooperation of its citizens, they can reduce the number and intensity of the attacks  
(of course, there’s still an alarm system for a reason)  
“Alright, now, let's continue our lesson from yesterday. Comparing Past and Present. What was Paris like a few decades ago? A year ago? Maybe even a week ago?”  
Mia’s noticed differences, besides the decrease in akumas  
“A few weeks ago it was underwater!”  
Subtle changes, but still there.  
“It was rubble a month ago!”  
Enough for one as observant as Mia was to pick out  
“Only some of it was rubble!”  
The little things, a woman helping someone up, a boy sharing his lunch with a friend, a teen helping an elderly woman across the street.  
“What about the time with the ice?”  
The cheerful greetings of the shopkeepers, a wave or shout hello from a pedestrian, a joke made by the waiter.  
“Or bubbles?”  
“Focus, class!”  
And of course, Paris’ biggest assets, Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
“Well, the streets were dirtier.”  
“Aren’t the streets always dirty?”  
The superhero duo that saved the city on a daily basis. The only ones keeping Hawkmoth at bay.  
The city’s dark age, comes with light as well.  
Paris is happier  
“There were horses!”  
Paris’ people are happier  
It might be a precautionary measure, but it’s effect is the same  
Positivity has increased  
“Class, I want you to think deeper”  
Hawkmoth might be bad,  
“Something that separates the old Paris from the new.”  
But maybe  
“What differences do you see?”  
He did something good  
“Akumas are new”  
Unwittingly  
“So’s Ladybug!”  
Because in his attempt to dampen their light  
(she raises her hand)  
“How about you Mia?”  
He forced them to shine brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
